<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Written in the Stars by dirty_diana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364017">Written in the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/pseuds/dirty_diana'>dirty_diana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Fist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Colleen Wing, Download Available, Fanvids, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/pseuds/dirty_diana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It may be that the destiny I believed was mine, was always hers--always yours--from the start.</i> </p><p>or</p><p>Colleen Wing is the Iron Fist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Rand/Colleen Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Festivids 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Written in the Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts">Sholio</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Festivids!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<b>Written in the Stars</b><br/>
music: Tinie Tempah with Eric Turner<br/>
<a href="https://genius.com/Tinie-tempah-written-in-the-stars-lyrics">lyrics</a><br/>
1m45s<br/>
contains: fast cuts, some light flickers especially at 00:48<br/>
password: chi<br/>
<br/>
<iframe></iframe>
</p><p><a href="https://vimeo.com/388827179">Written in the Stars</a> from <a href="https://vimeo.com/user65205541">dirty diana</a> on <a href="https://vimeo.com">Vimeo</a>.</p><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/G2E82r_rDRQ">watch at youtube</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/74u6rm7nq8vit99/written_in_the_stars.m4v/file">download at mediafire, 75kb</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>